Pontiac Firebird Formula
The Pontiac Firebird Formula is a pony car produced by Pontiac between 1970 and 1981. During 1977 and 1978, the Firebird was built with rectangular headlights. At that time, the 6.6L V8 was the most powerful engine option for the car. In 1979, a new nose design was implemented. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Firebird Formula was made available in Need for Speed: World on December 1, 2011 as a tier 1 car. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as a C class car. The Firebird is not strongly influenced by heavy steering but does feel stiff in slow corners. Its acceleration is among the best in C class and better than that of both Plymouths, although its nitrous power appears to be lacking compared to the Chevrolet Chevelle SS. It can hit a top speed of 135 mph (218 km/h). Red The Red style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on December 1, 2011. Blue The Blue style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs . It was initially released on September 18, 2012. On June 28, 2015, its price was lowered from as part of the End of the World event. ''Need for Speed: The Run'' The Firebird Formula appears in Need for Speed: The Run as a tier 1 vehicle, and is unlocked upon beating one Autolog recommendation. Due to its 0 to 60 mph time, the Firebird is the fastest accelerating tier 1 car. With a "very difficult" handling rating, its steering is reminiscent of other muscle cars in the game. Its top speed is easily outmatched by newer tier 1 cars from the 1980s and 2000s. ''NFS Edition'' The NFS Edition is a tier 4 car and is unlocked after beating 15 Multiplayer Group Objectives. It is customised with a body kit and painted in black. On the side skirts, a orange stripe can be seen. Its engine produces 708 bhp @ 6,200 rpm. Top speed is 189 mph (304 km/h). The accelerati is similar to that of the Dodge Challenger R/T "NFS Edition". Because of its soft suspension, the NFS Edition is prone to oversteer, hence the "very difficult" handling rating. ''Hobo'' The Hobo signature edition'' is a tier 5 car that is unlocked after achieving a bronze medal in every Industrial Run challenge. he paint job of the Hobo is inspired by beater cars. It will be rewarded to the player once they have achieved a It engine produces 835 bhp at 6,000 rpm, it accelerates from 0 to 60 mph in 4.1 seconds, which is an average figure for tier 5. The handling of the car, which is rated "expert", is controllable and reliable in most circumstances. Top speed is 215 mph (346 km/h). ''Need for Speed: Edge'' The Pontiac Firebird Formula appears in Need for Speed: Edge. Trivia *The Firebird Formula in Need for Speed: World utilises a five-speed gearbox and misses its stock side vinyls. Gallery NFSW_Pontiac_Firebird_Formula_Red.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Red) NFSW_Pontiac_Firebird_Formula_Blue.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Blue) NFSTRPontiacFirebirdStandard.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' NFSTRPontiacFirebirdNFSEdition.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (NFS Edition) NFSTRPontiacFirebirdHobo.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Hobo) NFSE_Pontiac_Firebird_Formula.jpg|''Need for Speed: Edge''